


Death to Nobility

by westwingwolf



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has to make Chloe fully aware of his intent for her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death to Nobility

As Lex watched the young man dying onscreen give his last thoughts to his wife, the billionaire turned to his own wife to make her aware of a conviction he had held onto soon after they began dating. "If I die, whether it's when we are much older or sometime soon, which is possible given the sheer amount of people who hate me, I want you to know my opinion of you dating or finding someone else to love after my death."

Chloe turned away from the film recognizing Lex's tone as serious and not just the sarcastic jabs he had been spouting previously.

"I know I can't stop you from living your life once I'm gone, and I'm fine if you want to travel around the world saving endangered animals and starving children. You want to uncover all the secrets of the world and spend your life chasing questions that may never have answers, then I'll admire your spirit from above…or possibly below."

He waited until Chloe had finished laughing to continue. "But I don't want you dating anyone else. I don't you falling in love again. I don't even want you have sex after I'm gone. Tomorrow, I'll start working on the best vibrator ever created so you won't miss out on pleasure after I die."

Chloe would have laughed at that had she not known full well that by tomorrow there would be schematics and everything. Lex might even run tests during sex to measure the intensity of her pleasure. Well, they could work it into their role-playing.

"I mean it, Chloe, even in death I won't be able to stand the thought of you with anyone else. If any guy tries to move in on you, and I know they will, I'll find a way to hurt them. You know that you are the absolute one for me, and I want to be sure that the reverse is true."

Chloe moved across the couch to position herself in Lex's lap. She held his face in her hands, staring him straight in the eyes. "I know just how much of a possessive bastard you are, and from the moment I agreed to date you, I knew what I was getting into. You are it for me. No matter which of us goes first or when it happens, I promise no one else will have my body or my unending love."

She finished with hungry kiss that ended with both eagerly gasping for breath. Once she could speak again, Chloe whispered with a smile "I love it when you get sappy."


End file.
